Can't ignore it
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are bound together for at least two months, and got no private time at all, the enemy relationship will change, wouldn't it?
1. Project and attraction

**A/N: I don't own any you recognize, I only own the plot. And any mistakes are mine. **

**Also, there are a few things you need to know;**

_-They're in their sixth year. _

_-Voldemort was already killed in their third year._

_-Lucius Malfoy is dead._

_-Dumbledore is still alive._

~x~x~x~x~

_**Chapter 1: Project and attraction**_

Hermione hurried her way into Divination and made it just in time. She looked around her, and took a seat at the only empty seat; next to Malfoy. Professor Trelawney started talking while Hermione took out her equipments with great annoyance.

"Today we're going to do something different than the usual." The crazy woman said. Hermione let out a small sigh, this couldn't end well.

"You will be connected with your partner for two weeks. For one week, you will each experience the daily routine from your partner."

"I have chosen the pairs for this projects." She went on and took a list out of her bag. "Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle," Ron let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled something under his breath. "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson," Hermione let out a soft chuckle when she saw the look on his Harry, it was filled with horror.

But her smile faded away when the teacher announced the next pair, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione gasped with the same horror as Harry. She took a quick glance at Malfoy, he smirked at her reaction.

Hermione quickly returned her attention to the teacher, who seemed very excited about the whole project. She sighed frustrated and payed no attention when the class had officially started.

It seemed to take hours before the class finally ended, but it actually didn't take longer than thirty minutes. She shove back all her equipments in her bag.

When everyone – except for Malfoy – had left the class, Hermione hurried herself to the professor. "Professor, there is no way I'm going to spend my time with Malfoy!" Hermione almost screamed, her vpice filled with frustration.

Malfoy, who was very entertained with the frustrated mudblood, watched the 'show' with a huge smirk. _She's right, though. I don't want to spend my time either with a filthy mudblood. _He thought.

Professor Trelawney was surprised with the out burst from Hermione, and she stammered a bit. "Well, it isn't that bad. You don't have to be with each other whole day. I mean, you can sleep at your own, of course." Professor Trelawney smiled, she saw no problem in her project.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, and Malfoy chuckled, which made her even more angry. The rest followed within a rush, "Not whole day? What about some private time! You can't force us to spend whole our time watching how someone's staring out a damn window or watching how they eat! This is unacceptable!"

"Actually, I can. It's a school project, just do it." The teacher said and Hermione gave a death glare at Malfoy before walking out of the classroom. At least she silenced Malfoy for a second.

Draco had a huge smirk on his face when Granger walked out of the classroom. Without hesitation, he followed her steps. "Granger! In a hurry? Come on, we've got a project. You don't want to get a bad grade, do you?" He said with a huge smirk, trying to push her to the edge.

"I don't care about those stupid grades! There is no way I'll be spending my time with you." She screamed.

"You know, mudblood. This is the first time we agree with each other. I don't want to spend my precious time with some filthy mudblood." He almost spit the words at her.

_Stupid, arrogant jerk! _She screamed in her thoughts. "Leave me alone." Hermione hissed and walked off to the library, the one place that could calm her down.

Draco smirked satisfied at himself. He totally pulled her to the edge. He didn't mind either that they weren't going to do the project.

_~x~x~x~x~_

Hermione sighed and slowly packed her bags, trying to dread the time. It has been two weeks and she had to hand over an essay about his daily routines. She was definetly getting into trouble.

_Well, one detention wouldn't be too bad, I mean, it would be the first time in six years._She thought and started to make her way to Divination.

Luckily enough Professor Trelawney dreaded the essay until after class. And Hermione and Malfoy made both sure to tell her that they didn't do it when the students were out of the classroom.

"What? That's the least thing I'd expect from you Miss. Granger." The teacher said, full with surprise.

"But," she continued, "I can't pass this. You'll have to see professor Dumbledore." Hermione slowly nodded and gave a short and hard glance at Malfoy. "Let's go." Hermione said, no room for arguing.

With a fast walk she walked out of the classroom. "You know, I don't take orders from mudbloods." Malfoy stated. "Whatever." Hermione said and made her way to professor Dumbledore's office.

She knocked on the door, "Come in." And with that, she entered the room, along with Malfoy. "Ah, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Malfoy." Dumbledore gave him a friendly nod, which Malfoy returned.

"How can I help you?" He asked polite. "Well, you see.. We were supposed to make an essay about each other's daily routine," she said but Malfoy cut her off, "which we didn't do." He add. "Yes, indeed." Hermione hissed. "By following each other's routine for a week. And like Malfoy said, we didn't do it, because we don't want to spend our time with each other. And now professor Trelawney send us to you." Hermione said, her voice softend at the end.

"Ah, I see." He said and stood up and approached the two teenagers – whom where standing at least 39 inches from each other.

"Well, that was foolish to do. But, I'll give you a second chance. An offer, which she can't decline." Dumbledore said, and they both nodded. "So, now each of you has to live each other's routine for a month, which will be two months in total."

"What?" Draco and Hermione both said in union, raising up their voices.

Dumbledore threw up his hands and shushed them. "And to make sure you'll actually do it, I'll cast a spell at you two." He said and took out his wand and mumbled a spell.

They both flew to each other and fell on the ground, Hermione's body was pressed against Draco's, Hermione's right hand was folded in Draco's left hand.

"Get off me!" Draco yelled and tried to move, without success. "I can't!" She yelled back. Hermione then realised they were holding hands and quickly let go.

The strong clinging feeling fade away and she was able to get up. And without hesitation, Draco followed his way back up. "What the hell?" He said when he looked at Dumbledore, who was obvisiouly trying to suppress a laugh.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, her voice high, filled with shock. Dumbledore smiled friendly at her. "Just stay close to each other." And with that he finished the conversation. "You two can go now." Hermione and Draco both grumbled, pissed at the situation. They both existed the room, doing as Dumbledore said, they stayed close to each other; both forced.

"We really should've done the two-week-project." Hermione muttered. "Yes, we should have." He grumbled.

"Well, Granger, I'm out of here, we'll start tomorrow." Draco said, annoyance clearly in his voice. "Wait! Remember what Dumbl-" but she couldn't finish her warning, it was too late.

The same strength pulled them together, but this time Draco was on top of Hermione. Their hands folded in each other's, just like they did a few minutes ago. They both looked around, and to their relief no one was around. Hermione sighed frustrated.

"It's getting stronger." Hermione muttered while she was trying to release her hand from Malfoy's, but she failed. She hated this boy in front of her, actually, more like disgusting him, and now they were stuck with each other.

"I can't move at all. Any brilliant ideas, Miss-know-it-all?" He grumbled. Hermione gave him a death glare again, but instead of shouting at him, she thought it would be better to spend her time thinking for a solution.

The thinking about a solution released her hatred thoughts about Malfoy, and she felt the tension from the spell relaxing.

Hermione tried to remove her hand, but failed once again. "Try to move." She said. No need to repeat herself, he started to move, with success. He managed to stand up, and in order to get up, he pulled Hermione along.

"Let's try to release our hands in union." She said and he nodded. "3..2..1.." Hermione counted quickly and they both managed to let go.

They both sighed with relief. "This is gonna be a major problem." She sighed and he nodded in agreement. "How far can we actually go until we collaps back at each other?" Draco asked and Hermione shurgged. "I don't know, you want to try?"

"Actually, no. But it's the only way we can find out." Hermione nodded and sighed, "I'll do the measure." Malfoy totally agreed with that, even though he hated to admit she was better at something, she would know better how far they could go. And he was desprate to know.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Draco grumbled and she assumed it was a yes. "Okay, I'll walk back." She said and slowly walked back while she was calculating in her head.

It was pretty quick before their bodies were pulled together again. Their hands folded. Hermione looked down at their hands, "Why do they keep connecting?" She sighed.

"I don't know. I don't even know what's actually going on right here." He growled. It was hard to release their hands, but somehow they managed and they both rose to their feet.

"So, how far? It didn't seem like much at all." He grumbled. "It isn't." Hermione sighed. "Only six inches."

Draco felt hate and fustrion rinse through his body, and he automatically spat it out the mudblood standing in front of him.

"What? Six inches?" He yelled. "After this bounding thing – or whatever it is, is over, I'll kill you, you filthy mudblood."

Hermione felt the same hate and frustration rinsing through her body and yelled back, "This isn't my fault! Non of thi-" But she was unable to finish her sentence. Their bodies were pressed against each other. But this time they didn't fall to the ground, they just stood there, holding hands. Only about an inch away from each other. Their lips almost touching.

"I think I'm understanding a bit of this.. thing." She said after a minute. "What is it?" Draco scowled. _She better come up with something genius_ he thought.

"Hate. Hate causes our bodies to connect. It's like making peace when our bodies are touching. But why our hands keep folding, I still have to figure that out." She concluded.

_It sound's logical _he thought and nodded in agreement. "So, how are we going to seperate? Since our strong and pure hate apparently still hasn't faded." Hermione shrugged, although, she tried to.

"I guess we have to soothe ourselves in some kind of way so the tension will lower and the force will relax." He nodded and closed his eyes, pushing away thoughts about the mudblood and the hatred he felt.

Hermione stared over his shoulder and thought about books and homework she still needed to make. But the cold and sweet breath of Malfoy didn't help much to concentrate.

Although, the most hatred fade away from both of them and they managed to finally step away from each other after atleast ten minutes standing pressed to each other. A few Hufflepuff students gave them a questioned glare, but after Malfoy gave them a death glare in return, they quickly ran away.

They both looked at their hands, wondering why they couldn't let go. Draco sighed annoyed. "Why isn't it working on our hands?" He hissed and the hate was filling his whole body again, and the snapping at Granger didn't really help to calm her, and their bodies were pressed against each other again.

They both growled and looked for the first time in each other's eyes. "Really?" Granger said. He wanted to snap every inch of hatred that he felt out on her, but resisted. "Apparently." Draco said and let out a sigh.

Draco felt the warm breath reaching his lips. "Would you please control your breathing?" He muttered. "I'm trying to push away my hate feelings, Malfoy." Hermione said while narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Draco waited while scanning the corridor with his eyes. He and Granger were the only one there, to his relief.

The time it took her to calm down started to work on his nerves. "Can you hurry up, mudblood?" He hissed. This definitely didn't help.

Both of their bodies were filled with great hatred, even the devil would be jealous. But before Hermione could answer, their lips touched and every inch of their body pressed against each other.

Their faces were filled with shock. "Great." Hermione muttered against his lips. Without hesitation they both tried to calm theirselves down.

"Everything okay here?" A male voice asked, and Hermione saw Dumbledore standing about nine feet from where they were standing. His face carried a huge grin, which pissed Hermione off more than she already was.

Draco didn't have to look to see who was talking. "What the hell is happening?" He mumbled against Hermione's lips.

"Well, if the bodies are filled with huge hatred, they reach each other, if the hatred is so great and in union, the bodies will get as close as they possibly can." Dumbledore said with a huge smile.

_You better stop smiling, old man, this is not funny! _Hermione yelled in her thoughts. Their lips were pressed even closer to each other, if that was even possible. "Bwut why arw our hans folded?" Hermione muttered against Draco's lips.

Dumbledore had a hard time trying not to burst out in laughter. He took a few deep breaths before answering. "I think you'll find out along the way. For now, just relax and it will all be over." He said with a huge grin on his face.

He walked closer to the pair, "Oh, and after you two solved this, you better take a bath in the prefect's bathroom, it will calm down all your nerves. You hereby have my permission. The password is Pine-fresh" Dumbledore finished the conversation and walked past the pair and vanished around the corner.

"Thanks, old man." Draco muttered, he said exactly what was on Hermione's mind. "Let's calm ourselves down, mudblood." He managed to say.

"If you stop calling me mudblood, I might be able to." Draco opened his lips to argue, but closed them directly. This wasn't the best time to argue, he didn't want to stay like this forever.

After about fifteen minutes, they managed to step away from each other. They both were inhaling the fresh air.

They still couldn't release their hands. "Let's go to the prefect's bathroom." Draco said. "No, what about class?" She asked worried. Draco sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes. _Seriously? _He thought. "Which class do you have?" "Study of Ancient Runes." Hermione said. "Not interesting, worth skipping. Come on, we'll be done before the next class." Draco said, trying to convince her, while he rushed through his words, he really wanted that bath.

Hermione thought for a few seconds but nodded in agreement and they started walking, both making sure they didn't seperate further than six inches.

Hermione gave the portrait the password and when it opened, they both gasped in awe. They've never been in the prefect's bathroom before and it looked gorgeous and welcoming.

They walked to the side of the bath and both took an arm out of the sleeve from their robe. They both stopped when they reached the other arm. "Do you think we can switch hands?" Draco asked. "I don't know, let's try." Draco nodded in agreement and they folded their others hands together and released the other hands; it worked but only for a second. They tried again, and this time they made a hurry with pulling their arms out before their other hands flew back together.

Hermione tried to undo her tie, but it didn't really work with one hand. After a minute fidgeting with her tie, Draco sighed and brought his hand to her tie. He already managed to undo his tie and had already unbuttoned his button-down-shirt,which was hanging on only one arm.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at his stomach, she had the urge to trace her fingers over it. _This is Malfoy! _She thought. "Going to help me undo _your _tie or not?" Draco asked and she looked up and blushed slightly and he smirked, knowing exactly why she blushed.

For once she did as she was told and helped him undo hertie. She unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her free arm out of the sleeve.

They folded the free hands in each other's and counted down and pulled the other arm out of the sleeve. Hermione pulled her skirt down and took off her shoes and her stockings.

This time, Draco was fidgeting – with his belt. "Can you help me with this, Granger?" Draco asked irritated and Hermione nodded. _Damn, how can she look so hot for a mudblood_ he thought when he scanned her body. Hermione brought her hand to his belt and helped him, a slight blush started to fill her cheeks. Draco noticed and smirked.

Finally they managed to undo his belt and he took of his trousers along with his shoes and socks. Hermione thought the whole situation was a little awkward. She was standing very close to her enemy, and the only thing they were wearing was underwear.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Ready to get in?" She asked. "You don't even have to ask." He said and took a step closer to the bath. "Stay where you are." Draco said and Hermione looked confused while Draco carefuly took a step in the water, making sure not to cross the six inches 'circle'.

When he stood balanced in the water, he did something Hermione didn't see coming. His free arm wrapped around he waist, causing her to walk forward in the water, where Draco catched her by pressing her close to his body. When Hermione found her balance he let go and carefully made his way to her right side. Draco sat down and Hermione followed.

It was like the soft warm water was embracing her and she let out a satisfying moan.

Draco smirked and lifted his head to Granger. He managed to forget for a few seconds about what the spell did to them, so he said, "First time in your life to have a proper bath, mudblood?" Draco smirked.

Hermione lifted her head to him with narrowed eyes. Anger filled her body along with hate, _why does he always have to ruin everything _she thought. But she was interupted quickly when she flew into his lap.

She looked him in the eyes and for some odd reason she blushed. This made Draco smirk even wider. Hermione growled, hate not leaving her body. "Can you please just shut up? We're having this bath for a reason, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ruin it." She hissed.

Draco tried to hold back a grin, she looked really funny when she was mad. "Fine." He said, his smirk vanishing and trying to look serious.

"Now calm down and get off." Draco said. "With pleasure." Hermione closed her eyes and let her thoughts trail off to books and spells and the soft warm water embracing her body. The hate and anger left her body and she opened her eyes and tried to get off; without success.

"Take your time." Draco growled. "Oh, stop it. Isn't it obvious I can't get off?" Hermione said as calm as possible, blocking the hate out.

"What do you mean you can't?" Hermione looked at the water and back at Draco. She stared a few minutes in his grey-blue eyes and sighed. "It's the water, it's making the attraction-thing stronger." Draco sighed.

"Fine, but don't try to move to much. It's irritating." Draco said and Hermione looked confused. "But aren't we getting out to unbind ourselves?" Hermione asked.

"We've only got twenty minutes – if you want to make it on time to dress up without other people noticing – and getting in class in time, we better stay in this bath." Draco said and Hermione hesitated but nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes Hermione was the one breaking the silence. She opened her eyes and looked at Malfoy who had his eyes closed. "Who's week is this going to be?" Draco's eyes remained closed. "You really do know how to ruin the peace, don't you?" He sighed, trying to growl but he couldn't, he was too relaxed. Even with a mudblood on his lap.

Draco opened his eyes and found Granger staring at their hands, with a small hint of guilt on her face. "Yours, so we can end with me, because you have to admit, we both want this project to end with a great experience." Draco said a smirk reaching his face and he winked to tease her.

Hermione muttered something under her breath what he couldn't hear, but she probably insulted him, which made him smirk even wider. She nodded in agreement. "At lunch we have to go to Dumbledore to change our schedules, since the following class will be the last class today that we have together." Draco nodded and glanced at a watch which was lying on a pile of clothes. They still had ten minutes before they had to get out.

They both closed their eyes again and enjoyed the calming water. Both forgetting the hatred they felt for each other. But because the water had sucked up their previous hatred, their bodies wouldn't release until they got out of the bath.

This time Hermione looked at the watch and growled. "We have to get out." She sighed with Draco in union, who opened his eyes.

Draco wrapped his free arm around her waist again and slowly stood up, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. When he was out of the bath Hermione reached for the floor with her legs. When she found the floor, Draco was about to release his arm but Hermione cut him off with saying, "Don't!" He gave her a confused look and she sighed. "I have to find my balance, my legs are totally paralyzed from not moving."

Draco smirked and waited for Granger while looking around in the room. "Good, there are bathrobes." He said with relief. Hermione followed his gaze and sighed in relief, there was no way she would put on her school clothes with her sulking body.

"Let's get them." Hermione said and was on her way to take a step forward but Draco cut her off by lifting her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped and looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked, stunned.

"We don't have a lot of time, so this is faster." Draco said. _Makes sense _she thought. Since his hands were both occupied, she took the two bathrobes from the hook and Malfoy walked back to their pile of clothes.

Draco pulled her back on the ground and let his arm slip from her waist, which made her chiver. He smirked and the blush reached her cheeks again.

Hermione looked at their hands and slowly took hers out of Malfoy's. "This makes it a little easier." She said and hold back a chuckle. Draco nodded and took a bathrobe out of her hands and put it on, Hermione did the same.

Hermione cast a spell over the clothes so they would follow them. "Let's go to the Gryffindor tower first." Hermione said and Draco met her eyes. "Why?" Hermione sighed, "Because it's closer." Draco wanted to argue but didn't want to end up like they did whole the time in the past hour, so he remained – once again – silent.

It was a good thing that every student was in class, because it was probably an odd but funny view. Two enemies walking very close besides each other, wearing bathrobes and a pile of clothes floating in the air following the soaked pair.

When they reached the Gryffindor tower she tapped on the portrait, waiting for the fat lady to show up. It took her a minute before she was settled in her portrait. "Password?" A musty voice asked. "Flibbertigibbet," Hermione said. Draco rose an eyebrow and let out a laugh. "Oh, shut up." Hermione said while walking in the common room.

She guided him upstairs – since she had to if they didn't want to get pressed against each other. Hermione took her clothes from the pile and layed them on her bed and walked to her closet and took out a fresh pair of underwear.

"Turn around." Hermione said but Draco didn't move an inch. "Just do it, Malfoy!" Draco smirked but since they were in a hurry he decided to turn around and give her a little privacy. Hermione quickly changed clothes. "Okay, let's go." Hermione didn't have to repeat herself, Draco was more than willing to go.

They left the common room and walked all the way down the stairs. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Hermione asked. "Slytherin." Draco said. "No way." Hermione disagreed. There was no way she would sleep there. "Wait, how are we even going to explain why we have to sleep together?" Hermione asked and Draco shrugged. Hermione thought for a second, they really needed to prove why they had to. "I've got an idea." But she got cut off by the portrait, asking for the password. "Trebax." Draco said. The portrait opened and they stepped into the common room.

_Exactly how I thought it would be, green and unwelcoming _Hermione thought. This time Draco guided her to the boy's dormitory and this time it was her turn to turn around and wait. When he was done, they walked out of the Slytherin dungeons and Hermione told her plan while they were making their way to Herbology.

**A/N: I didn't make up the magnetic attraction idea by myself, I only gave it my own turn. All the rights of the idea belongs to **_ellamelfoy8 _**who has written a great dramione fanfiction called **_Magnetic Attraction _**It's definitely worth reading.**

**And review! Tell me what you think, do you like it so far? Do you hate it? Spit it out!**

~x~x~x~x~

_**Teaser**_

"_Oh, and where are we supposed to sleep?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore tried to suppress a grin. "In a bed, of course." He said._


	2. Library and boredom

**A/N: I don't own any you recognize, I only own the plot. And any mistakes are mine.**

~x~x~x~x~

_**Chapter 2: Library and boredom **_

"You filthy little mudblood! You think you c-" Draco yelled but got cut off when Hermione stepped out their circle. He flew on top of her and they both growled. They both released each other's hands when they stood up. "What's going on?" Professor Sprout asked while she was making her way to the two teenagers.

"You see, we're cast in a spell, we've got like an invisible circle around us, we can't step out of it without flying back to each other. Very annoying." Hermione explained.

Professor Sprout nodded and walked back to where she came from. "Well, go on, take the empty place at the table." They both nodded and gave each other a fake angry glance.

When the class had ended they were about to walk away but professor Sprout called them back. "Who cast the spell?" she asked and studied the two faces.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said and explained why. Professor Sprout nodded, "Okay, you can go now." They both nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"Let's find Dumbledore." Draco said, and without hesitation Hermione followed him. "You're a good actress." He said while they walked up the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. "Thanks, you're not bad either."

"Not bad? I'm amazing." Draco bragged and Hermione rolled her eyes. Dumbledore probably heard their conversation because before they could even knock on the door, he already told them to enter.

"How can I help you?" He asked while they entered the room. "Our schedules don't match." Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "You two can follow Mr. Malfoy's schedule." Draco nodded satisfied but Hermione grumbled, this meant she couldn't follow her extra classes anymore.

"Oh, and where are we supposed to sleep?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore tried to suppress a grin. "In a bed, of course." He said. "Professor! I'm serious. There is no way I'm going to sleep in the Slytherin dungeons. What if the others might gonna cast a spell at me while I'm sleeping?" Hermione said hysterical. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle and Draco got his trade mark smirk on his face. "You're not scared, are you? You can't be, I mean, you're a Gryffindor after all. The brave lion." Draco said teasing. "Oh shut your mouth! This isn't funny!" Hermione whined.

"Oh, but it is, Granger." Draco said and let out a grin. "That won't happen, Miss Granger. No need to worry." Dumbledore said and rose to his face. "But what if it _does _happen?" Hermione asked panicked.

"Then Draco will undo the spell." Dumbledore said and glanced at Draco who smirked. "No he won't." Hermione said stubbornly. "Yes, he will. Since he is bound to you and he can't go anywhere without you. So he's kind of forced." Hermione sighed, knowing that she had lost the argument.

"Fine," she muttered. "We'll start the night at the Gryffindor Tower, tomorrow we'll switch." Draco opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off, "No. No arguing. It's my week, remember? So my rules. Be glad I don't keep the whole week to myself and spend the nights at Gryffindor."

Draco growled, "Be glad." He muttered in a high voice, imitating Hermione. "Oh, and that's exactly how we're gonna spend our breaks. Breakfast at the Gryffindor table, lunch at Slytherin, dinner at Gryffindor." Hermione said, leaving no space for arguing.

"Thank you very much for your help, professor." Hermione said and Dumbledore send her a kind smile. "Let's go, I'm hungry." Hermione said and walked out of the room, Draco following her closly behind while he muttered "I'm hungry." Imitating Hermione. _It's a good thing – for her, that it is her week, or else she would be so dead for ordering me around _he thought.

They walked down the corridor in a hurry. "Could you slow down, mudblood?" Draco hissed and Hermione imediately stopped. Draco flew on top of Hermione, their hands folding together and they both growled. "Don't call me mudblood." Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Whisperes filled the corridor. Draco gave them all a death glare, and they all walked away. "Fine." Draco snarled. Their lips touched again, apparently their hatred grew.

Hermione sighed and looked around, a new group of students had filled the corridor. "Great." Hermione mumbled against Draco's lips. "What is it?" He asked, trying to follow her gaze but it was out of his view. "New group of students." She whispered. Draco growled.

It took them about five minutes to get up, but their hands stayed folded. "Let's go." Hermione said and dragged Draco along.

When they entered the Great Hall, everybody turned to them and the room grew silent. Draco and Hermione had both a face which said _'we're not happy about this, stop staring.' _The silence started to fill with whisperes and they both growled.

Their mood didn't get any better when they saw Dumbledore's face. He was the only one who was enjoying this.

Hermione guided Draco to the Gryffindor table, trying to avoid eye contact with the staring students. Hermione sat down and Draco joined her at her right side.

Draco leaned to her ear and softly whispered, "Let's get out of here as soon as possible." Hermione nodded and they both quickly ate some bread.

They both stood up and Hermione nodded friendly to her friend Ginny, who was trying not to stare. With a bit of a hurry they walked out of the Great Hall and sighed in relief when they were out of the student's view.

"We still have 30 minutes, so what are we going to do?" Draco asked. "Library." Hermione said and started walking. Draco stopped with walking which caused Hermione to fly back to his body, but they didn't fall to the ground. They stood there, body pressed against each other, Hermione sighing. "What, Malfoy?" She snapped.

"The library? In your spare time? I guess they didn't exaggerated when they said that you're a possessed bookworm." Draco insulted with a smirk. He saw anger flashing in her eyes and their lips connected. "Did I hit a nerve, Granger?" Draco smiled satisfied at himself.

Hermione counted in silence to ten and she was able to release her lips from his. And without giving him the oppertunity to stop again, she grabbed his arm and dragged him for the most part along with her to the library while he muttered insults under his breath.

Hermione released her hand from his arm and walked to a book shelve – with Malfoy following behind. She grabbed a book called _Modern Magical History_ and walked over to an empty table and sat down, Malfoy being forced to sit at her right, since their circle wouldn't allow him to be at her left.

Draco watched her concentrated eyes scanning the book. She has probably read this book several times, because no one was able to read so fast and not struggling at a single word. Although, this was Hermione Granger after all – the possessed bookworm.

He watched her fingers pushing back a tress behind her ear over and over again. Until his eyes dwarled to her fingers, they were nervously ticking at the top of her book. Then she met his gaze. "Can you please stop staring?" Hermione asked pleading. Draco was distracted by her brown – warm eyes and avoided her question.

When he didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and concentrated on the book again – or at least tried to. Then she realised something, "What time is it?" she asked shocked.

Draco lazily turned his head to a large clock on the wall. "12 o'clock exactly." He said and turned his head back to Granger. Her eyes revealed shock, disappointment and anger. "Explain." He said simply, like she would be able to read minds and knowing what he meant.

Hermione met his gaze with confusion and he let out a sight. "Why anger and disappointment?" He asked, on a casual tone – although, she swore that she almost heard a slight hint of interest.

_How could he know that? _She wondered in silence. "I'm disappointment in myself because I've never been too late for class. And that causes the anger." Draco nodded but let out a sarcastic laugh. "You really are _the _perfect student, aren't you?" He growled.

"Shut up," Hermione hissed, trying to control her emotions. "We should go." Hermione said while standing up, but Malfoy remained in his chair, not moving an inch. "Why, we're late already. We're better off skipping this class and enjoy some free time." He said and met her gaze.

Grangers' face hardened, "No, I already skipped a class, and that will remain the last time." She snapped. Draco rolled his eyes. _Stupid mudblood _he snapped back in his head. He stood up and his face hardened just like hers, "Fine, have it your way." He said and started walking, Granger quickly following him.

Hermione didn't even know which class they had, and which class they would burst into, disturbing the teachers' job. "Which class do we have?" She asked, meeting his eyes for a second before searching the corridor. "Transfiguration." Hermione growled, they would definitely get detention.

Hermione was about to grab the latch but Draco had already opened the two doors, causing a students to jump up from their chairs and a lot of staring eyes. Their shocked eyes turned into curious and confused eyes. The only two departments in this room were Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and they all wondered why a Gryffindor came walking in. But most of all – why Hermione Granger came walking in with Draco Malfoy. Most of the students hadn't heard about the cause of the spell. Which surprised both Draco and Hermione – normally everything that happened had spread within no time. Especially in such a rare occasion where Hermione and Draco were bound together.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall roared. "And, what are you doing here, Miss Granger?" The professor asked while she approached the two teenagers. Hermione was about to answer, but Malfoy cut her off. "Dumbledore told her to follow my schedule, professor. Since we are magnetically bound together." Draco said with exaggerating the annoying in his voice – showing that he wasn't happy with the situation at all.

Draco could see the short flash of doubt in the professors' eyes, but it soon disappeard. Although, he knew that she would check it afterwards by Dumbledore. He suppressed a laugh, did she really think that he would voluntary walk with a Gryffindor only inches from his side, and not just a Gryffindor, but a mudblood – the friend of the boy-who-unfortunately-had-survived, his enemy.

Professor McGonagall nodded and pointed out an empty table, "Sit down and be silent. And both of you detention." She said while raising her voice and walking back to where she stood a few minutes ago.

The two teenagers did as they were told, thankfully to Hermione. If Draco had the lead, he would stay where he was just to disturb the class.

Finally the class had ended and packed up their bags. When every single student had left the classroom, the professor approached them. "Come to the trophy room after dinner." She commanded. The two teenagers nodded in union and left the classroom.

"What do you have next?" Hermione said while scanning the corridor vaguely. "Nothing." Malfoy said and came to an abrupt stop. He grabbed her arm so she wouldn't cross the circle. A small gasp escaped her lips and she felt her heartbeat quickening.

She took a few deep breaths before she gained control over her body. "I don't have time for this. Just tell me which class you have next." Hermione demanded. Malfoy growled at her attitude and released her arm when he realised he hadn't let go yet.

"I already told you, Granger. I don't have anything next. Look, just because you fill your stupid life with classes almost whole day, doesn't mean everybody does." Draco snapped.

Hermione was about to snap back, insult him with everything she burried inside, but she remained silent. And after a few minutes she let a defeated sigh. "Then what are we are going to do?" She asked.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, it's your week, remember?" He answered casually. Granger looked around – to find an empty corridor. Her eyes met his again, and he could see her slowly sanking away in her thoughts. She wasn't thinking about what they could do, but she sank away in the past. Thinking at her parents, Ron and Lavender kissing, the pain it caused her, the Yule Ball and he saw himself, imitating a dementor to scare Harry three years ago. "Come on, Granger. Close your mind. I'm reading you like one of your own goddamn books." Draco said.

Draco saw her eyes coming back to reality. "Oh," she mumbled and looked at her feet.

~x~x~x~x~

_**Teaser**_

"_Ouch! Damn it!" Draco screamed. Hermione turned her head to the screaming boy. A small amount of blood streamed slowly down the side of his head. Without hesitating she took off her vest, dipping the edges from her sleeves to his forehead. She expected him to back off, telling her to keep her hands off him, but instead of insulting her, he let it happen, she even thought that she saw a sign of appreciation in his eyes. But he recovered soon and his expression went blank._

**A/N: Long teaser so you better review and motivate me to post sooner. xx**


End file.
